The '13th' Date
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: When Snow requests Light for a few 'dates' he was surprised to see she agreed. With only 13 days left they both decided to make the most of what they had left. This is a collection of short Slight (SnowxLight) stories. Some chapters are more romantic than others. Date 6: Light gets to see the glimpse of the future but it wasn't what she quite expected, same could be said for Snow.
1. Date 1: Your Attention Please

This came out of nowhere. I think the lectures in Uni are driving my brain to write my OTP. Anyway this will be a little collection of Snow and Light fics of how they spend their last days in the dying world. Most of the stories won't relate to each other and some will be more romantic then others.

This will contain 13 different little stories. Some more romantic than others. Some bromance, some super fluffy and romantic.

I will post this on soon.

**~midnight**

* * *

_"Come on Light, it will be fun!"_

_"…I don't see anything fun in this new idea of yours."_

_"Don't think of it as a dates, think it as more of a family outings. We have to make up for lost time you know."_

_"…."_

_Glare. Wink._

_"Fine, I agree."_

_"Wait, you do?"_

_"Ever since we saved Cocoon we really haven't got the time to know each other."_

_"What about all the souls you have to save?"_

_"Oh, you'll be surprised how much spare time I have sometimes, Villiers."_

* * *

**Date One:** Your Attention Please.

* * *

Light didn't understand what went through Snow's head that day. She didn't mean to visit him, she just happened to be finishing off some favors in return for a few souls when the man approached her. Back to his usual goofy wild self he placed his arm over her shoulder and with a grin he asked for his help.

Damn, he sure had a lot of favors to ask from her, didn't he?

Well she did break the statue. It wouldn't be right to leave Snow and the citizens of Yusnaan to put it back together again.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have another choice do I?"

He asked her to come back in a hour while he gathered up his men. Knowing the world didn't have much days left Light felt Snow wanted to leave his amazing city in as much glory and beauty they could do in the remaining days. Coming back early she wore an outfit that made her feel stronger and a sword and shield that really brought out her physical strength.

Also she had to wear an outfit that didn't make her sweat like a pig, so she chose the one that had a simple tank top and skirt with long knee high boots and good gloves. She forgotten what she called the outfit with the so many she had already with her.

"Light!" Snow's big voice called from afar. He saw him waving to her like a little child. "Over here sis!"

Light wanted to cover her face in embarrassment but now that he was a leader of a huge city, ignoring him and walking away would offend his people more than him.

With a flustered face the Savior waved lightly back and made her way to him. "Hello…Snow." She rolled her eyes.

She saw the number of men that had agreed to help their all and might Patron. Although the numbers were less then she had expected she heard Snow telling her more would come after lunch as others had family commitments to do. Understanding she watched the men race off to their destinations while she stood by Snow, waiting for hers.

"So where do I go?" She hoped Snow knew how lucky he was to have Light make time for him.

"Up the top." The blond pointed up to the fallen statue. "I was wondering with your all and mighty Savior powers if you could chip off gold pieces that are hanging loose or something. I'll have the artists coming in later to fix it all up."

Crossing her arms, "With all of my powers I might cut the thing in half."

Staying silent for a moment, "Sis, I said I needed your help and cutting that Statue in half _isn't_ part of the request."

Holding her hands in the air, "Alright, I'm going."

Walking up to the platform she would see Snow on in the mornings, the rose-hair woman jumped her way up, balancing herself on the way up. Light made her way to the head before making down to her knees to start chipping off pieces that were hanging lose or dented.

In the early minutes of her laboring work Light glanced over her shoulder and noticed the young man was looking back at her with a smile and grin she knew only he could pull off. That was somewhat, comforting, as she returned back into her work.

Chipping away slowly Light would pick up on Snow chattering away with other ladies that admired him. It took her attention away and sometimes would make her hit the statue harder than she needed. In fact she did once, causing her sword to make a huge sound when it hit the statue. Glaring at Snow she was glad he got her message as he asked the girls to scatter away with their lives because he knew he couldn't protect them all from her.

Light hated that she was acting like a spoiled brat. Irritated once they saw their man or loved one with somebody else.

He gave off a nervous smile and wave as Light chipped away with her eyes on him for the first minute or two before looking away.

Moving on down the statue Light had made pass the chest area and towards the stomach when she could heard boastful laughter from the man himself. he was with a group of men so she really didn't need to send another death glare to him. Her ears would pick up and listen into their conversation at times, but it wouldn't last very long as she wanted to get the job done and leave.

Her attention was steady until well, the Patron decided to pitch in and help.

It didn't bother her at first but when he decided to take off his shirt, Light noticed she was making dents and chips of her own into the huge golden statue where it was not needed.

"Damn it Villiers." Lightning muttered.

"What's wrong this time?" Lightning hissed that Snow picked up on her words. "What did I do this time?"

With her back still facing the shirtless man. "I'm glad your finally helping but do you really need to take your shirt off?"

A cheeky grin came across his face, "Why? My good charms distracting you?"

She didn't want to admit it. No, the Savior admitting the Patron was good looking? She avoided the question once, she didn't want to face the question again. Tapping her sword on the fallen golden statue Light quickly tried to find an answer to keep Snow quiet.

"I'm just worried about all the unnecessary attention you'll be getting from the ladies." Her back was still facing Snow.

"Well I can't blame them." He teased. Light sighed. She wasn't going anywhere with this. She was glad she just avoided answering that question, somewhat.

Lightning kept scaling down the statue and was now standing on the legs of the statue. Continuing to chip away she noticed some of the artists where scaling up the building while she was still remained on the top. She noticed the statue was starting to take shape again thanks to the artistic people Snow had hired for the job.

Lightning stopped for a moment before noticing the blond still didn't put his shirt back on as she requested him to do. There were just some things her death stare couldn't get through his thick skull. Kneeling down and balancing herself right she chipped away as Snow helped by knocking some away with a hammer.

There were just some things he couldn't smash with his fists.

With the evening starting to pour over them Lightning stood up and noticed the feet were the only parts to clean up before she could return to her day job of being a Savior. Looking back at her male companion. She couldn't help but admit that Serah had good taste when it came to male friends.

Sure, he was good looking and he was surprisingly fit for a man that stayed in his palace and did nearly nothing for five hundred years. She didn't pay much attention due to how busy they were in their first journey and her obsession to save Snow. Now that she already did that, today was really the first time they bonded without greeting him with a punch or fighting some sort of monster.

It was hard to believe if Light was really interested in men due to how little attention she would give them and if any would dare come close she would push them away, or punch them away. Either way, both worked.

Still she didn't understand why she kept looking back at the shirtless Snow. _Then _it hit her.

_"Damn it Claire."_ Lightning' cussed to herself. It was those rare moments where she spoke her real name. _"This isn't the time for that! And plus he will be your brother-in-law soon! Get a grip will you?!"  
_

Flustered the Savior hit the statue a little too hard, causing her to lose balance.

"Shit!" She panicked.

Lightning knew she could of easily landed on her two feet with ease but flustered and just admitting she was physically attracted to her future brother-in-law, her mind wasn't thinking straight. Closing her eyes she braced for the worse until huge well-built arms of Snow caught her fall.

"Woah, hold on Sis. What's the matter?" He asked cheerfully. "What's with the red face?"

"Let me go!" She struggled to escape Snow's arms. She really didn't need this.

Putting the Savior back on her feet, Light dusted herself. Picking up her sword, "That's it,_ I'm done_." She placed her shield into place.

"But we're not done yet." The Patron complained.

Glancing over her shoulder for a brief moment, Light never knew looking away from Snow would be so hard. She really wished he was a sight for sore eyes, but that was not the case.

Why did Serah had to marry such a handsome and attractive man?

"I said I would help but I wouldn't waste all my day here!" She shouted back. Crossing her arms. "I do hope you remember who I am and what I do Villiers."

Taking her leave she reached the gates of the Auguar's Quatar's she waved the card above the scanner before she heard Snow's loud boastful voice once again.

"And Light," His voice caused her to look back at him. "Your looking hot today!" He finished off with a teasing grin. Lightning shuddered.

_"Damn it Snow." _

* * *

_"So are you willing to spend that spare time of yours with me?"_

_"Only if I see needed and if it isn't a waste of time."_

_"..."_

_Pause. __Smile._

_"A date it is then."_


	2. Date 2: Time Well Spent

_""At least I know you care for me now."_

_Pause. Blush._

_"I could say the same to you."_

* * *

**Date Two: **Time Well Spent

* * *

The early morning rays peeked through the curtains of the windows in the monorail, making Light's eyelashes flicker open. Gazing through the window she noticed she had come to another stop, Yusnaan Station. The city where Snow was the leader of, but Light was too tired to think about doing anything else.

She went into her day first at Luxerion, mainly up at the north doing fetch quests for a few people before heading down south to look for a few people. She quickly went off Yusnaan afterwards to finish a few Canvas of Prayer requests that would make her stronger in return. Then towards the afternoon she was running all over the place to help some family get back together while took half her day away, including killing some chaos as well at the Wildlands. She then spent most of the night in the temple ruins with Fang, looking for treasure and getting stronger at the Dead Dunes.

Now, sitting in a seat near the window, all cuddled up. She needed to return to the Wildlands before her day was up to finish off a few things before calling it a day.

The doors opened wide, sending cold air into the train, making Lightning shiver a little. She wanted to return back to sleep but the lights Yusnaan pulled off made that nearly too impossible. Her sleepiness faded when she felt somebody take a seat beside her rather confidently.

"Ugh."

"Hey there Sis,"

Light really wanted to say she wasn't his sister, but she was too tired to even bicker with him.

"So what is the almighty Savior doing riding on a monorail?" Snow's voice was loud and boastful as usual. The monorail started to leave the station.

"I could say the same to you."

"Well if you really want to know I'm taking the monorail to investigate if all the food Yusnaan is getting is fresh and in the right way in the Wildlands." He saw Lightning was too fixated on the scene the window was showing.

"That...nice..."

Snow perked up an eyebrow. "Light are you-"

Snore.

Snow blinked for a moment before realizing Light had fallen asleep on him. He poked her shoulder lightly.

No response.

Snow sat in his chair for a minute or two as his conversation with Lightning ran rather dry very quickly. As he looked back he couldn't help saw Light leaning her head on the window and knew how uncomfortable that would be. With a nervous hand, he reached out for her chin and pulled the Saviour closer to him and let her sleep on his shoulder.

He knew Yusnaan needed to reach Luxerion's South Station before it could make its way to the Wildlands. Surely Light would wake up before then.

As the monorail made its way to Luxerion his eyes kept staring down at the woman beside him. Now further away from Yusnaan the group of people that knew him little'd. The ride was much smoother than Snow had expected and quiet. Even up in his palace there was so much noise and even more when he held parties in the ballroom nearly every night. He glanced at Light sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Snow couldn't remember why he always wanted Lightning to be his sister. Maybe because she was the only family he really had; her and Serah. But throughout their crazy adventures it was really only her that he had when they tried to save Serah and she was the only reason he left to find her and bring her back and now, here she is; the only family he could rely on right now. No words could express the relief he felt when he saw Lightning had some sort of care for him, even though she denied it all the time.

He knew she cared.

His fingers brushed through her pink strands of hair that was lying nicely over his shoulder and then he lightly flicked her bangs to one side that he knew Lightning would do herself if she was awake. Something came to him as he gazed at the sleeping Saviour, something he didn't notice until now.

She was really beautiful.

It was hard to believe while she was sleeping that she was the Saviour; the leader that would bring them into the new world. It was hard to believe she could carry such a large sword and shield nearly 24/7 and not feel tired. While Lightning was sleeping so gently on his shoulder Snow saw a more gentle side of her. Maybe a side she didn't want to show to anyone except him.

In this dying world, they only had each other to rely on. Would it still be the same once they reached the new world? Could he still count on her whenever and if he and Serah had a heated argument? Could he still invite her over and joke with her time to time? Was it alright if they could be this close like now?

He wasn't ready for that change.

"We will be arriving at Luxerion's South Station in a few minutes. If you want to head to the Dead Dunes or the Wild Lands please stay aboard this monorail. If you want to head to Yusnaan or Luxerion's North Station please walk yourself out. Thank you."

Lightning continued to sleep peacefully on him even though the announcer's voice echoed in the cabins of the monorail. Placing his head on Light's, he closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking, after all, that was never him. He was just that type of person that would rush things through before thinking.

And before he knew it, he was asleep himself.

Opening her eyes she noticed the endless golden hills pass by her window. Taking the scene in for a few minutes Lightning's eyes widen. She had missed her ride to the Wildlands and it would take some time before she could reach the Dead Dunes Station to get back. As her panic faded she noticed what she was leaning on somebody and that was Snow. He had somehow fallen asleep as well.

Pulling apart from the man she gazed at the endless sea of sand. It was rare for her to have moments like these to herself with day after day filled with jobs of saving souls. She wished there was just one day, one day where she can just rest.

"You know Snow, I envy you." Light began. She had no idea where the conversation was going or even why she started talking to a sleeping man. "All you have to do wait till the end of the world. You don't have to worry if you've saved enough souls or if you're doing your job right." Light leaned into her seat. "You don't have to worry if Serah wants to even see you again." "Even from the start, you were always a lucky man. You felt love from my sister that she never shared with me and even when I was gone you had still had that bond. I wonder now, if I do see Serah again will she even want to see me?" Lightning closed her eyes.

She paused. Surly it would be six o'clock soon. She needed to fix herself up before going out again. She couldn't go out like this. She didn't want Hope interogating her back up at the Ark. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Sis?"

A warm hand was placed onto Light's which caused her to turn to the Patron beside her. He was just waking up but it didn't stop him from putting up a smile for her. He held it tightly. "We'll all help you save the world. You don't have to take in all the workload by yourself. I'm here."

Why... why did those words make Lightning's heart skip a beat? She could feel her cheeks warm up. "That's right." She paused for a moment. "Right now, the only family I have here is you." She snickered for a moment. "Damn, I really didn't want to admit that."

Lightning heard Snow laugh as he tried to cover his huge smile with his other hand. "At least I know you care for me now."

With a warm smile she held onto Snow's hand tightly as she looked down at their locked hands. Right now, he was the only person she could call her own family. She would never believe that they would ever get this close from where they first started. Something in her told her that nothing, nothing was ever going to break them after what they've been through. And that, gave her comfort of some sorts.

She couldn't explain the joy she felt when admitting that to herself. "It's nearly six isn't it?" Looking up at Snow, Lightning simply nodded. "Is it alright if we stay here until then? It's not every day we can hang out like this."

She felt Snow releasing his grip on her hand and placed his arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him. She didn't move as she tried to get her head around that Snow had his arm around her and she was just letting him do it. Light didn't hear anything else coming from Snow's mouth as he gazed at the endless desert Dead Dunes were so well known for as Light started to get comfortable resting on Snow's chest. She lightly placed her hand on his chest to get herself comfortable knowing Snow wasn't going to let her go any time soon; that was how Snow just rolled.

Snow was right; it wasn't every day she could just let go like this. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "That's fine by me."


	3. Date 3: I Don't Feel a Damn Thing

_"You…care for me to, don't you?"_

_Pause, Smile._

_"Well I did wake up five hundred years late to realize I care for the goof you are."_

* * *

**Date Three: **I Don't Feel a Damn Thing

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She's just outside of the Banquet of the Lord, laying on the stairs my lord!"

With the rain pouring over his vision was dropping. It never rained in Yusnaan, _never._ So the town never really had reliable shelter to go to when it did ever rain. Running down the drenched footpaths and there by the stairs of the world renown restaurant, was the Saviour herself. Drenching herself; wearing another of her millions of outfits.

Her head was planted onto the stairs and bottles of Bacchus's Brew were rolling down the velvet red carpet. One bottle was held tightly in her other hand as she let the rain pour over her.

"Go and get the others. We'll need nurses and doctors after this."

With one of his men following the others of their dear Patron, Snow rushed over to the fallen Saviour. Light's usual rosy pink hair that was always swept across her right shoulder was scattered all over her shoulders. He rolled her over to her back and saw she was awake which caught him off guarded.

"Oh, it's you." Light greeted in such a dull manner.

"…Sis." Snow began.

He had heard a story that the Saviour had returned to Yusnaan after saving his soul from the chaos. He didn't believe it so much because it wasn't like Light to return unless she had unfinished business. Yet again, that was rare.

Shaking her by her shoulders he expected her to shake him off but nothing. With a bottle of brew still in her hands she reached over for it, struggling to place the bottle to her lips. Unable to see Light in such a manner he tossed it out of her hands.

"The hell Snow?!" The woman suddenly snapped and clenched onto his jacket. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once!"

Staying strong, Snow shook his head. "I can't. Not while you're like this."

Rolling her eyes Light released her grip and laid on her back, not giving a damn about anything. Sitting by her right Snow stayed silent. There were so many things he wanted to ask and do but he knew if he asked too much he would rush into the issue without thinking about it. It had brought them many problems in the past and he didn't want to relive the mistakes again.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He had to start off simple. He didn't want to face Light's rage, especially if she was drunk.

"…"

Looking over his shoulder, "Light,"

"Serah." She finally broke out. Covering her eyes with her left arm, "I saw her again."

Snow's eyes widen as his heart and mind was instantly filled with questions about his girl but after looking at how destroyed Light was, he knew asking about Serah would send her deeper in her spiral of emotions.

"So…how was it?"

With her eyes still covering, "I don't know. I can't feel anything because of these powers. I should be filled with joy but nothing. It's like I've forgotten to care."

Light felt Snow remove her arm away from her face as he let her blue eyes shine out. "You know that's not true. If it was, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Staring at the man Light let his words sink in before turning to her side, her back facing him. "I only did that for Serah."

Disappointment fell over Snow after hearing that from the Saviour. He reached his hand to her before pulling away. He looked at the other direction and sighed. "So, you really don't care for me then?"

Silence, Light's mind was lost. Gathering her thoughts the woman closed her eyes. "Yes. From the start it was always been about Serah. You just so happen to be the love of her life so I have to take care of you for her."

Lies, they were nothing but lies. Light did indeed see her sister and not feeling a single drop of emotion. Because of that it caused her to reach for the bottle. But the hours of letting her body get drenched in the rain and her lack of movement and care was because she felt something, but it wasn't right and it wasn't all due to seeing Serah again.

She felt something for the fool and that desperation of saving him in that palace all those days ago proved it. She felt the fear inside of her chest of the idea losing him and _that_ desperation that fed off that fear. _That_ desperation that reached out embraced him and hold him so tight and say words that showed him that she cared but she never wanted to admit it.

Light cared for him, more then she wanted to. And that was the real reason why she was getting herself drunk until the morning.

"Then if you really don't care then way are you crying?"

Snow's words brought her back and noticed Snow was sitting by her left now, wiping away tears she didn't know she had. She wasn't human so how it possible that she was crying or feeling the emptiness in her?

"It's the rain you idiot." Light tried to deny as she wiped her own tears away as soon she sat up.

She heard Snow laugh. Light knew she couldn't escape from that one any time soon.

"Nobody gets their eyes that red from the rain." He teased.

"Okay, okay, I cried. Don't have to rub it in." The Saviour crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

Snow's warm hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Light to look back at him. He let him brush her fringe over to one side like she would always do herself and let him brushed her hair over her right shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be feeling happy that you cried? It means you're still human under that rock hard skin of yours."

Rubbing her cheeks Light looked away before feeling Snow's hand lift away from her shoulder. Looking back she saw the Patron back on his feet and standing a few stair cases down from her. She waited for him to say anything witty or heroic to her. But nothing came.

Finally back up on her own feet, "You…care for me to, don't you?"

Snow was quiet for a moment before turning around with a goofy grin on his face. "Always have Sis, since the very beginning I've cared for you. You've just been the one that's been a little slow."

Chuckling, "Well I did wake up five hundred years late to realize I care for the goof you are."

Sharing a laugh, Snow smiled. "That's better." He held his hand out to her. "Now come on, I think we should head back to the palace and get dried up. We maybe not be that human anymore but we are not immune from a cold."

Smiling, for the first time in the long time Light reached out for the man's hand. She held on it surprisingly tight than she had planned and he had done the same. It was if they shared a moment they didn't want to let each other go - because in this world they only had each other left.

Because they cared for each other, and that was the last thing they needed was to lose each other and the feelings they had for each other. The feelings they were now weren't so afraid to admit; now it was only the two of them left.


	4. Date 4: Ride This Chocobo?

**Date Four:**So You Think You Can Ride This Chocobo?

The wild fresh air of the Wildlands cut through Light's rose coloured hair, sending her pink strands of hair to dance in the wind as she stared into the distance. Ahead stood were hills of farms and fiends alike. Grabbing onto the strap she held onto it tightly before feeling herself moving forward once more. Her Chocobo - the Angel of Valhalla roamed down the beaten track as its huge claws dug into the ground every time it took a step. Light pulled onto the strap and her white angel came to a halt. In front of the train station was no other but the Patron himself.

"What the hell." Light spoke in a dull manner, her surprisement not evident.

Roaming around for ages in the Wildlands, either from doing little fetch quests or training to get stronger, words had floated to her that the Patron himself from Yusnaan would be dropping by in the most unlikely of places. Though her relationship with Snow had improved since he saved him she didn't understand why a man that made a huge metropolitan city would come to a place filled with more trees than the city itself.

Crowds gathered before being scooted away by Light and her now fluffy Odin. Jumping off, the silent warrior made her way to the Parton himself. She stood by her stead until the crowd slowly subsided.

"Explain yourself." Her introductions as bold as ever,

"Oh hey Sis, nice day for a walk don't you think?" Snow had one of his goofy grins up as usual.

"Nobody takes an hour and half train ride for a simple walk Snow." Light glared. "There isn't many days left before the end of the world. There isn't time for simple walks." Lightning scolded.

"But maybe because the world _is_ending that we should slow down and take in everything that we have now." Snow replied back. He crossed his arms. "I've been stuck in the palace for five hundred years and you've been asleep for just as long. We both have good enough reasons to take a break, even if it's for just an hour."

"But we aren't just normal people here. You run a metropolitan city and I'm in charge of bringing as many souls into the new world. If I take an hour off I could miss out on hundreds of souls." Light watched as Snow made his way to Odin. The white bird tilted its head at Snow before getting vague memories of the blond hard headed warrior. "And plus it's not my problem if you wanted to be a loner in a huge city for five hundred years."

Light closed her eyes for a moment to take in a sigh before opening to see Snow was petting Odin like it was his own pet. "Hey hey hey!" Light approached her soon to be brother-in-law. "How are you able to do that?"

Still petting the majestic animal Snow looked at the Angle of Valhalla before back at Lightning. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it's not that." Lightning reached for Odin and pulled his head to face her. She stared at the little green lightning bolt placed on its head. "It's that Odin doesn't just let anyone touch him."

Snow took a few steps back in shock and in surprisement. "That's Odin?! Since when did he get feathers?"

Cocking up an eyebrow, "After what we have been through I think I'm tired of explanations."

Lightning took her gaze away and looked down the dirt path as villagers walked past her and Snow with their baskets filled. Others were merchants that were indicated by their oversized and huge backpacks and their annoying chants of their products that were on sale. Some were shepherds guiding their livestock safely and scaring the fiends away.

"Hey Snow." Lightning spoke after a minute of silence. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a walk."

Turning around Lightning nearly felt her jaw drop at what she just witnessed. Somehow, a miracle happened as Snow was on top of _her_steed. A steed that everyone believed only let _its real master_ride it and feed it. So what in God's name did Odin let Snow slip on top of him into the driver's seat?

"Hey just because you don't have your fancy motorbike to ride doesn't mean Odin is suddenly your replacement."

"Well while you were looking into the distance Odin kept bumping into me to take him on a ride. Maybe he let me on because we travelled once together." Snow held onto the riding straps tightly. "You've been riding him all day, aren't you tired?"

"I'm not human so no."

Snow paused. "But you still sleep at _my_ hotels don't you?"

Blushed and embarrassed. "How do you know that? You better not have a thing for me or-"

"You're the Savior Light and you stand out more than the statue you brought down that night. You shouldn't be so surprised that news about you has gotten up to me and my palace."

Silence, the man had a point.

"Alright then, it you insist."

Walking closer to her steed Lightning placed her hands on her white feathered friend as she pulled herself on top of it. Sitting behind Snow she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around the Parton. Snow felt his hands shaking and his whole body heat up.

"W-What are you doing?!" Snow stuttered.

Glaring over his shoulder, "If you think you can get away riding with my Odin then think again Villiers. Until you leave the Wildlands, I'll be here watching you."

"So where you want to go then?" Snow asked Lightning nervously as he stared at her giant sword behind her back. He wouldn't be surprised if Light would hold her sword and tease him a little as he was riding Odin.

"Wherever," Lightning spoke dully. "Just enough until you get over this 'I-want-to-ride-Odin' thing."

Taking Lightning words as a sign to get going Snow signaled Odin to going to the direction of Canopus farms. The little farm that introduced Lightning to Odin once again after so many years apart. Snow thought for a moment that if Odin wasn't a Chocobo he would of thought they would be together like some lovely couple.

Snow paused. _"Why am I even think about that?"_

Snow looked on forward and felt the wind cutting into his now long blond hair as images of trees painted his surroundings. Running down dirt footpaths the people of the Wildlands had already made, nothing but the wild crashing into their face acted as their conversation.

The Patron would glance over his shoulder from time to time and would notice how quiet Lightning was. She was observing the mountains in the distance and the hills of lush green grass they were passing by. These were sights they weren't so use to before as they lived by a beach in a town called Bodum. Closing her eyes Lightning would do anything to hear the crashing waves and the saltiness of the water that could sprinkle across her face once again.

"You miss the ocean, don't you?" Snow's words woke her up from her fantasy.

"As beautiful these mountains and hills are nothing can replace that feeling of just being near the sea."

Snow smiled, "I heard the Dead Dunes has a great view of the ocean. Have you seen it?"

"I've been too busy saving souls to actually bother."

Coming to a stop Lightning opened up her eyes. "There is something I want to show you."

Feeling his presences gone Lightning could have easily taken the rails and ride Odin and her away to gather more souls but she didn't. As Snow got his balance back he turned and held his hand out to her, offering to help her down. Lightning couldn't understand why she accepted his help when she could have easily jumped off her Chocobo with ease. Still holding his hand like a small fragile little girl Snow guided her to an edge of a cliff.

In the distance, pass a gate and a very long road was the Dead Dunes and in the horizon was the ocean that Snow mentioned to her earlier.

"Close your eyes and I'm sure you can already feel that sea breeze. Just like back in Bodum."

Lightning looked at Snow blankly with a string of doubt. But after they had been through the impossible was no longer impossible. Looking away she closed her eyes as she held onto Snow's hand tighter in response. What seemed to be a waste of time quickly changed as Lightning felt that welcoming sea breeze and that taste of salt in the air on her lips.

Light opened her eyes in shock and took a step or two back. Her heart was racing and her face warmed up for a split second, and she withdrew her hand away from Snow's. Snow felt the sudden displacement as he turned to the confused Savior.

Fear ran into her bloodstream as she rushed to the Angel of Valhalla and tried desperately to climb on top of him before feeling Snow's huge arms bring her down and into his arms. She was struggling to get out as Snow waited for her to draw her blade out but nothing. As if her mind was in scrambles and Light was currently confused between what was right and what is wrong.

"Light, calm down." Snow spoke in a reassuring manner. Lightning soon stopped struggling and instead just stood in his arms. "What happened Lightning?"

Still in his arms and her back facing Snow the almighty Savior spoke no words. "Lightning?" Snow asked once more.

"...I'm scared Snow."

Snow was suddenly confused and let Lightning go on.

"When I felt all those feelings coming back to me I suddenly felt scared. Maybe it's because I know I'll never feel those feelings again."

Releasing his grip on her Snow let Light walk out of his arms. "I know saving Serah will come at a price." Turning to face her brother in law, "And that price is my freedom."

Rushing to grab onto her shoulders, Lightning felt Snow shake her shoulders lightly. "What the hell are you speaking like that?!" Snow snapped. "You'll save Serah _and_yourself. Together we'll all enter to this new world your God has promised us all so much!"

Her anger pour over as Light pushed Snow's hands off her shoulders, "And what if not?!" Lightning snapped ever more.

"Well isn't it _our_job to make the impossible into the possible?" Snow spoke as a flood of emotions came over them both. "You've done it before, why stop now when we nearly reached the end?!"

Frozen from hearing her own words being used against her, Lightning felt her body stared to shake as she embraced herself to give herself a sensation of safety and protection.

Biting her bottom lip, "It's different this time."

"Is it because we are no longer human, is that it Light?"

Looking into Snow's eyes Lightning knew Snow was serious. Ever since she had saved him he took life a little more seriously, but it wasn't enough to stop him goofing around when he could. Snow would always speak nonsense to either embarrass her or irritate her but when Snow was serious he would speak words that would sink into her mind and never leave.

She didn't want to admit it but Snow was her rock when it came to the dark and low times of her life, like now.

"No matter what everyone says I think we are still human here." Snow placed his hand on his heart. "And Light… you should be the first to believe that." Snow reached for Lightning's hand and placed it on top of where her heart laid. "Human or not, just promise after you save Serah that you'll save yourself as well alright? Life isn't the same without ya. Don't give into that fear you hear me?"

Letting the man's words sink into her, Light put up a half lit smile. "You always had a way with your words Snow." Lightning turned to Odin and patted him down his fluffy neck. Odin squawked in happiness. "So, do you want to ride Odin on the way back?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Well?"

"What's the catch?" Snow asked as he cocked up an eyebrow.

Lightning smiled as she patted her fluffy friend once again, "Oh nothing much. It's just Odin has got quite a thing for you now."

The fluffy Odin flapped his wings and jumped up and down, chirping loudly with his response as the huge white bird suddenly stood by Snow's side. He once again jumped up and down, flapping his wings in joy. Snow smiled proudly and crossed his arms with a goofy smile.

"Looks like Odin and I are on the same page." The Patron looked over to the huge bird. "Looks like I'm the better Chocobo rider now."

Lightning sighed, "And to believe you were the same man to not give into my fears just then." She gave a sigh of relief. "Alright, you can have your fun for today."

Punching his fists in the air with excitement Light saw Odin mimicked the Patron before watching him get on. Following Snow's lead Light did the same and wrapped her arms around Snow's waist tightly. With a grin, "So you really think you can ride this Chocobo?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked as he got a firm grip onto the bird.

"You do know Odin tends to get distracted by fiends and gets himself into fights constantly and this normally happens a lot while you're still riding him."

Both could hear the Angel of Valhalla squawk as he spotted a few mini flans crossing the huge open fields. In a rush the young bird left his spot and sprinted towards the fiends, causing both Snow to lose grip suddenly and falling to the ground, taking Lighting down with him.

Massaging the back of his head, Snow looked up to a pissed Lightning with a nervous smile.

"I take that all back."


	5. Date 5: Brother and Sister

_"But imagine if we were really brother and sister."_

_Pause. Ponder._

_"You didn't mean any of that."_

_"I know you too well."_

_Smiles._

_"And I would punch you so hard every time you would break up with some girl. I don't think I could live with a heartbreaker and still do my job right."_

* * *

**Date 5: Sister and Brother**

She couldn't believe it. At this rate that prophecy was actually going to happen. She was going to die and by his hands as well. Her hands too weak to hold her sword any longer she began to ponder, ponder if she died would she go to heaven or hell? Heck, was there even a heaven or hell in this world corrupted by chaos?

Blood trickled down her legs before she knew it; she was standing in her own blood. Holding her wound that was placed in her lower waist she placed pressure on it hoping it would slow down the blood, even just a little she needed to make sure she could do everything to save him before the lights finally shut down for her.

She watched him come closer as she fell to her knees, struggling to stand up again. The pain was getting worse – to the point where she was ready to cry. She was stronger than that, and it had been years since she remembered the feeling of crying. Lighting knew he was all gone and a lost cause but she didn't want to stop there, no, not after the shit they both been through.

But a strange feeling lingered in her; it was the only thing not stopping her from giving up and just lying down to die. She didn't understand why it wouldn't die so she could get on over to her next life, whatever that life may be.

Reaching out for the pendant for the millionth time Light held it tightly and pushed herself to her feet once more. She knew this was the last ounce of strength she could muster up and if she fell that was it, game over, the world is dead. She could see the Cie'th Snow was standing still, watching her movements. After each blow she had got from him she could see the stains of her own blood on his hands.

She couldn't hear him so she could yell whatever she wanted to him. Each step brought her closer to death – literally. But she didn't care. Light reached out to him and with the pendant in her hand she placed it on his chest. She was expecting to be hit back like a truck but Snow kept standing there. He was a ticking time bomb but every second was dear to her.

She just wanted to forget she was a Savior in this world, just this once.

Their bodies touched as she wrapped her arms around him. Her face buried into his chest.

"I'm sorry if I'm nothing like Serah. I'm sorry if I can't save you. Now she won't have anyone coming home too. I'm such a horrible person."

Cie'th Snow suddenly shook, trying to escape Lightning's grasp in which he did with ease, knocking Lightning away from him. The woman rolled a meter from him, her face lying flat on the cold hard ground. He watched and saw the woman's arms still moving, making him want to hit her again but stopped when she looked at him.

She was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't kill you like you promise. You were asking too much you see."

He noticed she was trying to joke around but her voice was so raspy and dry and this point it was hardly noticeable. Her arm crawled through her blood and in her hand was his pendant. The only proof to tell him she was the real deal and not some fake.

He kept on walking though as the sight of seeing her alive irritated him but he didn't understand why. A strange feeling in him told him that once he killed this woman he would regret as much as the regret he felt for Serah. He finally stopped walking when he felt his foot step on the chain of Serah's pendant.

The monster in him faded as he reached for the pendant and held it in his hands. A light soon reacted to his touch, making the Cie'th in him vanish and returning him to the state before the chaos got in him and sent him wild. As the light consumed his eyes couldn't leave Lightning's smiling face. She had never smiled like that to anyone and yet she chose it to share it with him.

The bright light lasted for a few seconds and when it subsided Lightning was still smiling but it wasn't as beautiful as before. Snow rushed to his knees and picked up Light in his arms, giving little care that he was staining his clothes with her blood.

"Lightning!" He screamed. "Wake up!"

Snow felt a light punch against his chest as Lightning watched up at him with one eye open. "I'm still awake fool." She teased.

"Why, why did you take those hits like that? Why not kill me?" Snow was trying hard not to break down.

"I don't know either." Light replied honestly. "I tried but if I did who would greet Serah when she got back?"

"Damn it Light there is no new world if you die right here! I can't forgive myself if I let that happen."

That was true and Lightning knew that very well. She thought that maybe she had collected enough souls and that could be enough to bring them to a new world. Her God never said she had to reach the thirteen day right? The world could end earlier. Maybe then, it was alright to die now. Maybe the Gods would have pity and save her. No, the Gods only mocked them, she knew that too well.

"If I die maybe I can see my parents and ask them forgiveness for not saving Serah. Maybe Serah would be there as well. We'll all be reunited." Lightning was now crying in joy of that concept.

"No, I can't let you do that." Lightning felt Snow press her into his chest and holding her tight. He was shaking with fear. "No, I won't let anyone else die on my watch."

Light chuckled, "But if I die then you won't have to get any more punches from me." Lightning was now losing it. She was smiling and laughing to the point where she didn't care. Her stoic and snobby personality was losing its shape.

"But I want those punches Light." Snow began, Lightning stayed silent. "I actually like your teasing and your smart remarks. I like how you would be over-protective with Serah whenever I would come close or how you would pick me up and remind me what we are fighting for." He was at the point of begging. "So Light, I know this is selfish but stay here with me. You're the only family I have left here. I can't lose my sister."

Sister, a word she would always hate to hear from him. She always rejected the idea of being his sister. Yet she admitted just before their fight that when he asked to kill him that he was asking too much favors and that she couldn't be his sister _and_ kill him.

So maybe, deep inside she wanted him to be her brother.

"I don't know Snow. Did you see how I treated Serah? I treated her like rubbish and looked what happened."

"You didn't mean any of that." He dug his face into her neck. "I know you too well. You just wanted to keep her safe from an idiot like me."

He felt Light's warm hand touched his cheek, her blood hands staining his golden locks of hair. "No, you were only keeping her safe from a monster like me who put her job in front of her only family left."

He knew his time with her was slipping and Snow knew his case with her staying with him wasn't getting very far.

"But imagine if we were really brother and sister, I could imagine how many times you would kick my ass from all the shit I would pull off."

Snow smiled when Lighting softly laughed at that concept. "And I would punch you so hard every time you would break up with some girl. I don't think I could live with a heartbreaker and still do my job right."

Light raised her hand that had been covering her wound from the very start and saw how heavy the flow was and how thick her blood was covering her hand. She glanced up to Snow who was still holding her.

"Sorry again, I couldn't be your sister for very much longer." Her breath cutting short, Snow smiled down towards her.

"It's fine; I can understand why you refused of being my sister for a long time. I'm too stubborn." Snow chuckled. "But can I ask one more favor from you sis?"

Lighting's eyes were half lit now and her body was too weak to move on her own now. Her breathes were getting shorter and heavier. Speaking was getting hard as she focused all her energy left to her breathing to gather those few more last seconds to spend with Snow. She nodded as her head leaned onto his chest.

"Can I try to at least save you?"

Lightning chuckled very lightly, "You still want to be the hero…even now huh?"

"It's a dying cause but I want to at least try." Snow tried hard to muster up a smile. "It might make me feel a little better."

Closing her eyes and taking her final breathes, "…sure…b-but Snow," Snow could see her smiling again, this time it was covered with true genuine. "…you already did."

And when the back of her hand finally touched that cold ground and her fingers no longer curled up like they would always do Snow knew, Snow knew all too well it was over. He never knew he would live the day where a person he cared for would die in his arms, what made it worse is that he was the one that brought her to her current situation.

He cradled her in his arms until he heard his men rushing up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Even with their helmets on Snow could already picture their reactions.

The Savior was dead and it was all because of him.

The Patron looked at his men, "Don't just stand here. Go outside and grab some equipment." He screamed. "The right equipment right to save a hero's dying moments."

Rushing on forward his men agreed and when they were gone the blond man placed his forehead against Light's.

"Hope," Snow began. The young man on the ark was caught off guard. As much as he wanted to reply he could not. The young man in the sky just sat down and kept on listening. "Take good care of her and bring her to a new world where she is happy, alright?"

He paused for a moment and placed Lightning on the floor, lying on her back. "Use all the souls she got to bring her there. Bring her to a world where it is perfect and she doesn't have to suffer there and most importantly, make her feel like a sister again but this time can it be nothing like this one?" He brushed her fringe away from her eyes, "I know I'm asking a lot but please, my sister at least deserves that."

He knew Hope wasn't a God but he knew all the souls were in a place called Ark that hovered high above them from the stories he heard around town. Maybe he could pull off a miracle and fitted his name.

As much Hope wanted to reply he knew he couldn't reach him and the only one that could was long gone. Mustering his courage, all Hope could do was nod at Snow's request as he saw the world around Snow begin to crumble. The boy could see Snow wasn't scared or upset.

"I now only wonder if my soul was saved. I wonder what this new world Light only kept telling me about. Just how good is it that convinced Lighting to work for this God of hers?" Snow laughed a little as more pieces of the room around him started to fall and crumble. "It must be _that_ bloody good."

The Patron turned to Lightning's cold body and saw it glowing bright. A small bright orb of light escaped her body and hovered above her body for a few seconds before shooting up high into the sky. Snow smiled as he continued to hear the room he was in collapsing and feeling the impact of each one hitting the ground.

"Take care, sis."

And for the final time, the curtain finally closed on him too.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ma, Pa, is she finally awake now?" A voice of a little child is heard, running towards their parents and as fast as its little legs could take it.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. Your sister is still resting." A mother's voice is heard as she welcomed the child into her arms.

"B-But I need to know if she is alright."

"She'll be just fine as long you keep your voice down. Her accident was very serious and you know that very well." It was the father's time to speak.

The little child pouted and crossed his arms. "B-But I need to say sorry to her! She saved my life!"

The mother smiled at her child's eagerness to thank her older sister. "Don't worry you'll get your chance."

The father looked at his wife and child before noticing his daughter's hand moving just the slightest. Her mother also noticed this and tried to keep her tears from not running down her face. Holding her youngest child's hand they both walked over and her father followed suit. As soon her mother reached her bedside her tears of joy didn't stop as their child opened her eyes for the first time in the longest time.

Her hair was rose-pink and her eyes were a stunning blue that could be compared to sapphires. She looked at her mother and father and felt relieved that they were alright as well. Soon her eyes caught a glance of another person in her family. His head just passed her mattress as he tried hard to reach his arms over her mattress and reach to her.

"Sister!" He cried in joy. "You're finally awake!" He cheered. "Thank goodness!"

The young girl smiled and reached for her brother's hand and patted them. She then opened her hand and helped her brother to her bed with the aid of their parents. He looked at her and tried not to touch her wounds on the needle placed in her arm as soon he was on her bed.

"Why did you save me sis." He started to cry. "You knew you would get hurt when that old house would fall on you."

Smiling, "Because you're my little brother and you would do the same for me, right Snow?"

The little boy wiped his tears away, "Yes, I would Light. I really would!" The little boy kept crying as he ran into his sister's arms. Lightning smiled as she patted her brother's arms. They broke apart as Snow looked down on his sister.

"And plus, we're both too stubborn to die, a falling house isn't going to knock us out any time soon."

Both of them laughed and they both eventually stopped. "Hey Snow; I had a really weird dream. You want to hear it?" Lightning saw her little brother nod. Both their parents smiled and happy to know the two were bonding again well. "I had this weird dream that I was a Savior in this really gloomy place and you were a Patron of this super huge fancy city. We were all much older there and I had to collect souls to bring people to a new world and-"

As the siblings continued their conversation of a world that was only seen in a little girl's dream, a young man with hair as white as silver, smiled as he continued to walk past them, continuing on his way. Living in a world were two certain siblings could finally be happy, a world where they had a family that would never part.

* * *

**A/N:** After a long delay I bring you another chapter. I thought I should write a bromance chapter at least once. I did have to watch a few clips to remind me of everything and the story.

I'm seriously going to do my best to finish this! I really will!

**~midnight**


	6. Date 6: The Oracle Drive Ships Us

_"You and me - it ain't going to happen. Got it?"_

_Stare._

_"You sure!?"_

_"God damn it Snow, I can handle myself!"_

_Pause. Smirk._

_"Oh come on Light, you know I look good. Isn't that how you fell for me?"_

_Blushing._

_"S-Shut it!"_

* * *

**Date Six: The Oracle Drive Ships Us**

Lightning kicked more useless rubble from her sights as she lit up her sword with fire, treating it like a torch. Kicking what seemed to her as useless rubbish that had piled up over thousands of years. Lightning glanced over her shoulder to the man behind her, doing a similar thing to her. Light summoned the flames wrapped around her blade away and sighed.

"Of all the places you could of chosen to live, you had to choose the one place that opens after midnight where the whole place is covered in darkness" The Saviour could only question Noel's living standards.

"One, I was consumed with darkness and chaos when I decided to take residence here and two, I was raised at the end of time where everything was dying. You don't get much of a say on what your place looks like."

Light knocked a piece of rock across the floor, "I can tell." Light fell into Noel's chair and placed her sword on the table.

Morning was nearly up and Light had done every request on the board and there were little souls left to save. As 6AM was only at least a hour away her path with Noel crossed as he was patrolling the streets before hiding back to the Warren for the day. This was where the young man asked a simple favour - to help him clean up his place. Lightning didn't know how much of a junk palace the place had become as the first time they had met all she was focused was to save his soul.

Little did she know how big that favour had become.

"Oh come on Lightning, now just because Hope's Ark is all white and clean up there doesn't mean you have to be mean to ol' Noel here."

The voice that belonged to the goof named Snow suddenly showed up with piles of rubble and old unidentified objects over his shoulders. She couldn't believe he ran the biggest city Nova Chrysalia.

"Its so white up there it blinds you."

Tossing the rubbish over his shoulders into one pile, Snow dusted his hands. "Alright, alright." He teased. "Just come over and help us before you disappear on us again because of your curfew."

"Please don't say it like that. It's like your implying that I'm five."

The patron give laughed as Noel chuckled in response before placing everything he didn't need into a number of bags. Snow went on his merry way and continued to move things away that were either broken or simply had no more purpose. Lightning on the other hand climbed the ladder nearby to scope the area in case of more fiends showing up on them. Not that neither Snow or Noel could handle a few it was just she felt more comfortable cutting a demon in two than doing any more housework.

As the sun started to make its appearance from over the horizon something was catching her attention from the corner of her eyes. Something bright with an intense glare. Turning around the glare vanished and appeared in front of her was a Oracle Drive. Lightning blinked a few times hoping her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. With her blade at the ready she pointed at the device and let the tip of her blade to touch the object and knew it was real.

"Lumina I swear..." Lightning withdrew her blade and held the objects in her own hands.

After holding the object for a matter of seconds it began to release bright light that could be seen by the boys below. Reaching for their weapons the men were ready to leave their posts to join their Saviour.

"I'm fine!" Lightning yelled as loud as she could to her friends down below. Her eyes still shut as the Oracle Drive kept on pouring out bright intense light.

"You sure!?" Snow yelled back. "We can't have to die on us yet!"

"God damn it Snow, I can handle myself!"

The white light soon subsided as Lightning opened her eyes as she dropped the ancient machine down and took a few steps back and her sword drawn back. After a few seconds of silence the machine started up once again. This time it was not bright flashes of light but a vision of the future. Lightning couldn't see if it was true or real as she was convinced this was all Lumina's doing, bored and playing a prank on her.

The vision painted a picture of a beach with the sun rising. No body was seen on the beach as in the distance were beach houses as the clouds above started to part. All could be seen were the waves crashing into the rocks ahead before the sounds of people walking across the beach got her attention. A young man with long blond hair caught her vision in the vision. It didn't take long to see it was Snow in simple casual wear with big black shades.

"Is...this a glimpse of the future? Serah's future?" The Saviour questioned as she kept on watching. Soon it didn't take to long for voice to be heard.

_"So what do you think?"_ The Snow in vision slid his shades down, hoping to make him look cooler.

_"Oh get that off, you look like a total goof."_

That voice caught off guard. That wasn't Serah's voice. It was hers!

_"Oh come on Light, you know I look good. Isn't that how you fell for me?"_ The man spoke proudly as he placed his shades back on.

_"Don't say it out loud like that!"_ Light's voice sounded irritated and embarrassed.

The Lightning in the vision finally appeared. She was seen to be wearing a large straw hat with a summer's dress. Her face was so red as she reached for Snow's shades.

Looking away from Snow, _"A-And you know you look better without these silly things on your face. Y-Your fine the way you are."_ Light stuttered.

It was shown that Snow was chuckling at his girl's words. Lightning quickly looked back. _"Don't laugh. Do you have any idea how hard that is to say?!" _

Snow kept on laughing as he embraced the embarrassed woman into his arms. _"Aw, but I love when you talk sweet things to me. It's such a nice change from all the painful words you would always say to me...and the punches too." _

_"Hold me any tighter and I might consider going back."_ Light grumbled.

Having enough and her face all red by now Lightning reached for her sword and tried to slash the Oracle drive in half but her body and mind were still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed. She dropped her sword at the idea of her and Snow as more than friends - lovers! But how? What this some cruel jokes from Lumina but did that little cheeky girl even have the power to make such things? Confused as she already was the young woman simply kicked the Oracle Drive down towards the boys.

"Woah!" Snow ducked from the flying projectile. "What was that Light?!" Snow yelled to the woman on the rooftops.

Breathing heavily she pointed her sword at Snow, her hand shaking and her face painted bright red. "D-Destroy that horrible thing!" Still shaking. "I deny anything that is shown in that video. I'll make damn sure of that."

"What on Nova Chrysalia?" Snow questioned before the machine started to a vision right in front of the boys. Lightning was stunned the machine still worked from falling from such a height.

_"Woah, hold back solider." _Snow pulled back and held his hands in the air in a teasing manner. _"Calm down there. We leave those type of conversation in the bed room."_

Snow's face was bright red and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was saying and the fact that it seemed him and Light were a couple! Noel kept on watching, enjoying the video He was joining to use this video to tease for the years to come.

_"S-Shut it!"_ Snow was greeted with a punch into the face as she fell to the sand. _"Don't flirt in front of me like that...e-especially about that intimidating stuff!"_

_"Aw but I know you like it just like how I tease you like this. I keep falling for you even more."_

_"Snow!" _Lightning shouted. _"You know I'm not like you that can easily profess their love to the world." _

Reaching for Lightning's hand, Snow smiled as he reached closer to her lips. _"Well what about I teach you?" _

Snow's vision was cut short with Lightning's sword was seen through the Oracle Drive, catching both boys off guard and narrowing missing both their heads. They both turned around and swore they could see devil horns coming out of Lightning's head and fire as she looked at the blasted future machine in disgust. Light looked at her watch before looking at Snow, blushing heavily.

"You and me - it ain't going to happen. Got it?" The Saviour threatened with her glaring piercing eyes.

Nodding, Snow and Noel watched as Light faded from their sights, returning to the so-called Ark that she would tell them about. Snow rested against the wall as Noel reached for the Oracle Drive.

"I think it would be best if I get rid of this."

Snow nodded, "At this rate I'll be gone before the thirteenth day." He spoke nervously.

Silence came over them before Noel spoke, "So...you and Light huh, I wonder what Serah has to say about all of that."

"Hey, don't you dare talk about what you just watch!" Snow chased after Noel.

Noel laughed, "You acting like you've been caught having a affair." Noel continued to tease as he made his to the pile of rubbish just outside his place. "No, but really. Would you date Lightning if you could?"

Finally caught up with Noel Snow stayed silent for a moments as he tried to gather his words. "If after all of this Serah doesn't want me...I guess I could give it a try."

Tossing the machine into the pile. "You just signed yourself a early funeral Snow."

Smiling nervously and with his arms behind his head. "If going anything by from that vision I think it could work out fine." The man joked.

Noel glared at Snow. "I can't believe you." Noel turned and started to turn back. "Now you don't mind helping me to wipe that blood stain off my wall?"

The Patron shrugged his shoulders, "It beats locking myself in my castle."

As both Snow and Noel headed back the cheerful and cheeky Lumina showed herself and examined the destroyed Oracle Drive. She blinked in confusion as she poked the machine around as it tumbled down the rubbish pile. Lumina bounced down and followed it until it stopped. Picking it up she gave a little rattle. She stared at the machine.

"Huh? I don't remember making this one."


End file.
